


A Goddamned Blessing

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [46]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, But relieved, Eliot is a hunter, End of a Verse, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, author is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Not that there wasn’t plenty to fight, or that the three of them wouldn’t always be there, dodging swings and taking shots, but there was more to life than the fight.





	A Goddamned Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is where we say goodbye to the Charming Verse. I will miss these boys, but it seemed like it was time to let them go. Eliot started this whole damn mess and he's going to get the last say in it too. This series was mostly a lot of porn with a little character development thrown in every so often and it's been very near to my heart. One of my happy places :P So goodbye to the Charming Verse, a series started as a 769 word comment_fic that turned into 9 years, 46 stories, and 41,143 words.

It had been a hell of a week.  A hell of a hunt.  Eliot Spencer stared down at his hands and couldn’t help but wonder how it would all end.  Dean always said bloody, but Eliot wondered sometimes.  Not that there wasn’t plenty to fight, or that the three of them wouldn’t always be there, dodging swings and taking shots, but there was more to life than the fight. 

He shook his hands out, spraying water all over the bathroom and looked up in the mirror.  He’d seen too much of the dark places of the world.  As a kid, he didn’t have a choice.  As a young man, he’d needed to prove himself.  This though, as a hunter, he protected people.  He made a difference in people’s lives, even if no one knew it. 

Years ago, the darkness had shown in his eyes.  He was a dangerous man and people knew it.  Now, when he went into public, people saw the charm he’d once thought lost.  He might still be dangerous, but that wasn’t all he was.

He dried his hands and left the gas station bathroom.  He nearly blinded himself with the afternoon sun.  They’d left Idaho behind them and were headed to meet up with Bobby in South Dakota.  He didn’t know what Bobby had for them, but they were planning a couple days rest before they had to head back out again.  Bobby didn’t give a rat’s ass about their relationship, so long as they kept each other safe.  He’d had a few choice words for Eliot when they first met and he realized how close he was with Dean and Sam, but they’d been words of advice, not condemnation.

Other than the obligatory, I know how to hide bodies.  And that threat actually meant something for three reasons.  First, because he loved Sam and Dean.  Eliot could respect his desire to protect his boys.  Second, because Bobby was a damn good hunter and Eliot had no doubt he didn’t want to be on his bad said.  And finally, because Bobby was damn good at hiding dead bodies.

Dean was standing beside the driver’s set of the Impala, listening to the radio as Sam walked out of the front of the store with a bag full of food and drinks.  They would spend most of the day in the car, unless one of them saw something worth stopping for.   Sometimes they did.  Sometimes there were roadside attractions, or some hole in the wall to grab something to eat and stretch their legs.  Sometimes it was a strip of woods that would conceal them enough to get out and spar, hidden from passing eyes.  Sometimes, it was more than just sparring that was concealed.  Sometimes, it was the three of them, naked and panting against each other, sweaty and sated and just enjoying the hell out of a beautiful sky.         

He stopped walking and just looked at the two men.  Brothers, hunters.  Best friends and sometimes worst enemies.  Dom and sub.  Lovers.  They were everything Eliot had left in the world.  When times got dark and his past tried to catch up with him, it was Sam and Dean who lit the path back to salvation.  When their past caught up with them, it was Eliot’s turn to remind them how good life could be. 

It wasn’t perfect.  It was an insular life.  It was dangerous and every time they woke, it was a bonus because they’d all been living on borrowed time for as long as they could remember.  But they helped each other remember; every day was a blessing.  Every hunt was a gift they could give the world, another monster that wouldn’t drag down the people in the small towns and rural settings that they preferred to hunt in.  Every day, they gave light to the world and made it a better place.

“You just gonna sit there and stare at my pretty face all day?” Dean asked when he saw Eliot staring. 

“Maybe.  I don’t have any place better to be.” 

Sam laughed at his response and he could see something heated in Dean’s eyes.

So, they might not be in the car all day after all.  That look was for heated touches and blankets thrown in the middle of overgrown grass fields and skin warmed under the sun.  When he got to the car, Sam tossed a bag at him full of snacks for the road and Eliot hopped in the car with a smile. 

Every day was a goddamned blessing.  And he couldn’t wait to celebrate that with his boys. 

 

  


End file.
